


Insurrection Failure

by taichara



Category: Robotech
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: The Regent plays with his prey.





	Insurrection Failure

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt:_ "chartreuse"

Damn them all -- but especially his _wife_, root and bulb of every iota of Optera's woes. Damn them right to oblivion --

The Regent pulled his massive fist free of the mangled console. No matter; he could repair it with a thought. If he cared to. Which he didn't.

The Brain twitched in its bell, greeny synaptic sparks flickering madly across its folds, and he paid its protests no mind either. The thing was in no danger. Yet.

_I am merciful._

His eyes, liquid darkness, narrowed into slits, locking onto the Brain.

_I could annihilate you for your conspiracy, after all._


End file.
